Superturbochargers provide a beneficial alternative to both superchargers and turbochargers. Superturbochargers combine the functionality of a turbocharger and a supercharger to utilize the benefits of both technologies. A Superturbocharger has the ability to utilize both waste exhaust heat and drive train torque to spin the compressor. Superturbochargers are capable of eliminating turbo lag, by allowing the engine to drive the compressor when there is an insufficient amount of hot exhaust gases to drive the turbine. Further, superturbochargers can operate as turbochargers and provide turbo-compounding when hot exhaust gases are produced, where the turbine delivers its excess energy to the crankshaft of the piston engine during medium to high engine load conditions. In this fashion, superturbochargers provide the benefits of both superchargers and turbochargers with the additional benefit of providing turbo-compounding.